musictherapyactivitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Music Therapy Activities Wiki
MusicTherapyActivities.Wikia.com is an encyclopedic collection of therapeutic music activities, indexed by Goal/Objective, Population, and Use of Music. See this brief video introduction for a quick start guide to navigating and contributing within our MTA.W community! Then please also complete this brief survey to help us understand your interests with MTA.W. Community-style input bridges theoretical orientations and assimilates unique ideas. Students through experienced clinicians can all explore new interventions, variations, and resources. This website aims to educate music therapists, music therapy students, patients, families, employers, contemplative non-employers, and the general public; However, only a Board-Certified Music Therapist (MT-BC) should provide music therapy services of any kind. This website is in no way a substitute for the clinical, musical, and music therapy foundations, 1,200 hours of clinical training, and completion of the national board certification exam, necessary to shape the many unique abilities and responsibilities required of an MT-BC. These activities should be adapted according to each patients' various needs, abilities, therapeutic goals, personal interests, and environmental factors. When hiring a music therapist, make sure you "Get the REAL Thing!" You are highly encouraged to explore this website to add variety to your practice and reinvigorate routine interventions. As you read, also be encouraged to modify site content. Please help this site grow by adding or editing pages in order to contribute your own activities, resources, ideas, techniques, and research. Another way to help the site grow is to share the word about MusicTherapyActivities.Wikia.com. Music therapists across all regions, populations, and theoretical orientations have the ability to read, edit, and add activity pages. For help contributing or revising content, please visit the Site Development page. Note: All information on this site is public, but may someday move to a private website for AMTA members or be published in a music therapy activities resource book. Thank you for learning, teaching, and promoting the field of music therapy. Take MusicTherapyActivities.Wikia.com with you, wherever you go! "Share" this webpage to your smart phone's home screen so that it will be available as an easily navigated app which will always be available to you. See the iPhone/iPad/Android App page for directions and visual guides."Like" our musictherapyactivities.wikia.com facebook group and follow our @MTWikia Twitter. Indices of Music Therapy Activities Goal/Objective: Search activity pages by tagged goal/objective categories. This search index is updated automatically when you add categories to "Use of Music" pages. Population: Search activity pages by tagged population categories. This search index is updated automatically when you add categories to "Use of Music" pages. Use of Music: Search activity pages by how music is used in the activity. Please contribute to existing pages as you explore. When adding new pages, manually hyperlink from the appropriate "Use of Music" category page to the new activity page, and tag all appropriate categories so that it will automatically be indexed by "Goal/Objective" and "Population." Additional Indices iPad and Electronic Applications: This page features Apps which may be used in therapy or as therapy, and researching, planning, or documenting therapy. Music Therapy Blogs: This page provides hyperlinks to many great music therapy blogs. Please add your own blog if it belongs on this list! Popular Activity Pages: This page will direct you to several common activities that can be used with most populations. Repertoire: This page is a resource for expanding and applying your repertoire of live music. Seasonal/Holiday Activities: This page will help you create special holiday experiences, as well as expand on tradition to make explicit therapeutic transfers. Resources Know of any tools that other people should know? Pages may include additional resources to assist in the planning and implementation of a Music Therapy Activity. References Please reference sources in APA format. American Music Therapy Association, Inc. (June 2012). AMTA Standards of Clinical Practice. Retrieved from http://www.musictherapy.org/about/standards/ Further Reading This section directs you to in-depth sources of further information. Sources might include blog postings, web pages, books, podcasts, etc. American Music Therapy Association: National professional organization website. American Music Therapy Association Student Website: National student organization website. Great Lakes Region of the American Music Therapy Association: Regional website. Mid-Atlantic Region of the American Music Therapy Association: Regional website. Midwestern Region of the American Music Therapy Association: Regional website. New England Region of the American Music Therapy Association: Regional website. Southeastern Region of the American Music Therapy Association: Regional website. Southwestern Region of the American Music Therapy Association: Regional website. Western Region of the American Music Therapy Association: Regional website. World Federation of Music Therapy: International music therapy organization Explore Five International Models of Music Therapy Practice presented at the 1999 World Congress in Washington, DC. Contributors You may contribute anonymously, but we encourage you to leave your mark! James E. Riley, MT-BC Daniel T. Evans, M.M., BME, MT-BC Addison Lucas Katie Myers Lindi Jane Fogarty, M.M.E.D, MT-BC Latest activity __TOC__ Indices ; Goals/Objectives * Cognitive Goals * Emotional Goals * Physical Goals * Social Goals * Spiritual Goals ; Population * Acute and Chronic Pain, Including Mothers in Labor * Adolescents * Adults * Aging Related Conditions, Including Alzheimer's Disease * Children * Indiviudals with Cognitive Disorders: Intellectual Disabilities, Learning Disabilities, and Traumatic Brain Injury * Elderly * Mental Health * Individuals with Physical Disabilities * Substance Abuse Problems * Individuals with Vision Loss ; Use of Music * Active Music Making * Background Music * Lyric Analysis and Lyric Divergence * Songwriting and Lyric Convergence * Movement to Music * Multisensory Use of Music * Music and Guided Imagery * Music as Environmental Control * Music Games * Music Listening * Singing ; Additional Indices * iPad and Electronic Applications * Music Therapy Blogs * Popular Activity Pages * Repertoire * Seasonal/Holiday Activities